


Answered

by anniemaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternative Universe - Gods of Egypt, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/pseuds/anniemaar
Summary: Iruka had lost his faith in the gods... until one of them fell (literally!) for him.Gods of Egypt x KakaIru fanart.





	Answered

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguague so, sorry for the mistakes! A little plot/brain vomit:
> 
> "Desesperate and totally destroyed by the death of his student/adoptive son, Iruka goes to the gods to try and bring him back, even if he had lost his faith in them a long time ago. He is not surprised when no one answers his call, but the frustation and pain are too much and he throws away his offerings, screamings profanities and damning the gods.
> 
> Infuriated, he heads out, but before he does so a thunder makes the whole building tremble. Slowly turning around, Iruka sees that, in the place where a worn-out Anubi's statue covered in food should be, a pale and tall figure raises. When he locks his gaze with a lonely and intense eye, Iruka freezes. Before his survival instict kicks in and he can plan a way to escape, the stranger has him against the wall, with both arms above his head held by big and strong hands while the unknown person's face it's just inches aways from his. There's a captivating (and totally predatory) smile on his lips.
> 
> ''We have to talk about the way you speak to us. To me, especially'', the voice is deep, it echoes in his head, in his chest. The air is suddenly not enought and the pressure over his body, his entire being, is too much. Iruka feels heat arouse from his neck, catching his face on fire. "But first, I want to make a deal with you, Umino Iruka"."

[ ](https://s446.photobucket.com/user/Kikiaikoku/media/FAT%20TIGER/godofegypt_zpserysitrq.png.html)


End file.
